


Кораблекрушение

by DaftDarius



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Chases, Dancing, Fantasy, Implied Sexual Content, Love at First Sight, M/M, Open Relationships, Pirates, gypsies, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaftDarius/pseuds/DaftDarius
Summary: Капитан Дафф Маккаган возвращается из дальнего плавания, чтобы вновь встретиться со своим волшебным возлюбленным-цыганом. А как всё начиналось...
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Izzy Stradlin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Кораблекрушение

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Shipwreck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828415) by [DaftDarius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaftDarius/pseuds/DaftDarius)



Их отношения никогда не были чем-то постоянным. Вот Дафф на суше, а вот — уже в море. Вот Иззи танцует то на одной площади, а вот — на другой. И каждый раз приходится ходить по городу и искать, где в этот раз нашёл пристанище брюнет. Может быть, он дома у какой-нибудь герцогини или графини, которой наскучил её жирный богатенький муж, и она решила поразвлечься с молодым обаятельным цыганом. В их имениях юноша долго не задерживался, уходя под покровом ночи с платой сразу же, или немного подождав в тени, чтобы его не обнаружили. Дафф не возражал. А смысл? Он и сам был не прочь покутить с парочкой симпатичных пышногрудых дамочек в разных портовых городах. К тому же, для Иззи это неплохой заработок, дамы достойно платили, чтобы хотя бы ночь провести с весьма привлекательным оборванцем, почувствовать себя вновь молодой и бесшабашной… Дафф тоже находил Иззи привлекательным. И очень обворожительным. Не зря цыган считают колдунами, как ещё объяснить это странное притяжение к такому безразличному и неуловимому на первый взгляд созданию?

Впервые Маккаган увидел его на центральной городской площади — в шумном месте, где собираются все слои общества: от самых бедных до самых богатых, где местные и иноземные купцы, мастера, разного рода умельцы наперебой предлагают свои товары и услуги отличного и не очень качества, а так же бродит куча шарлатанов. Высокий и тощий молодой человек привлекал к себе внимание, было сразу ясно, что он редко появляется тут. Белая просторная потрёпанная рубашка, кожаные штаны и длинный красно-чёрный камзол, под которым пряталось оружие. Блондинистые, выжженные на солнце и торчащие во все стороны, словно солома, волосы были подвязаны чёрной банданой, оставляя зелёным глазам с задумчивым взглядом шанс хоть что-то увидеть. На парне было много украшений, серьги, браслеты, перстни — в общем, он не бедствовал. Пират или нет, он был целью для торговцев, которые оборачивались на глухой стук высоких чёрных сапог. Капитан только недавно вернулся из очередного плавания и искал новых людей в команду — несколько погибли в стычке в море, да и корабль сильно пострадал, так что он застрял тут надолго.  
Вышагивая по вымощенной улице, ближе к краю площади, в шуме толпы он услышал игру на лютне и решил подойти и посмотреть, всё равно ему некуда было спешить. Взору Даффа предстала обыденная для города, но крайне завораживающая картина — это были двое цыган, один из которых, смуглый и кудрявый, с волосами, прикрывавшими глаза, сидел, прижавшись спиной к стене жилого здания, и играл на лютне, а второй танцевал, приманивая публику и выпрашивая деньги. Одежда была соответствующей: на нём были шаровары баклажанового цвета, подвязанные широким тёмно-зелёным поясом и белая рубаха, надетая на выпуск с расстёгнутыми пуговицами; в ушах — серьги-кольца, волосы разметались во все стороны от танцев, а ноги были босые. Дафф заворожённо наблюдал за прекраснейшими плясками брюнета, то двигавшегося мягко, словно юная леди из высшего света на своём первом балу, то наоборот, выдавая такие точные и резкие движения, что от неожиданности немногочисленная толпа вокруг вздрагивала. Он извивался, словно язык пламени на ветру, и Дафф был не в силах оторвать взгляд, стоя с приоткрытым ртом — что-то внутри не давало ему уйти. Но вскоре парни закончили представление и засобирались, их зрители разошлись, все, кроме Маккагана. Пока танцор ещё не поднял мешочек с собранными за сегодня деньгами, капитан кинул туда пару монет, и тот, отвлёкшись на звон, посмотрел на Даффа. Пират поднял голову, и они пересеклись взглядами. По телу будто резко прошла волна тока, и блондин сглотнул, как ему показалось, громче обычного. У цыгана было спокойное, бледное лицо, а глаза светло-карие, оттенком похожие на такой редкий, диковинный и в то же время сладкий шоколад, который Маккаган лишь недавно попробовал впервые, и ему хотелось ещё. Прямо как сейчас, не хотелось уходить, хотелось лишь любоваться чудесными телодвижениями молодого гибкого тела. Он не мог двинуться с места, а когда пришёл в себя и понял, что они смотрят друг на друга слишком долго, произнёс:  
— Ты красиво танцуешь.  
— Спасибо, — он отвёл взгляд и завязал мешочек, повесил его на пояс и просто ушёл со своим товарищем. Как видение, растворился в толпе. Дафф остался стоять раздосадованным, с выражением лица, будто он был путником в пустыне, который увидел мираж оазиза, а добравшись до него, испытал крайнюю степень разочарования, получив лишь горсть песка в лицо.

Следующие пару дней капитан не мог думать ни о чём другом, ходя отрешённый, и как можно больше гуляя по городу, осматриваясь по сторонам и выискивая похитителя своего сердца. Город был большим, он мог быть где угодно. Маккаган уже нанял новых членов команды, так что был предоставлен сам себе и всё время посвящал поискам загадочного танцора.  
Дафф долго бродил по шумным улицам, размышляя, где он ещё не был, пока не услышал знакомую мелодию. Приободрившись, Дафф ускорил шаг, игнорируя доносящиеся со всех сторон предложения местных торговцев, отмахиваясь, идя прямиком к своей цели, и он не ошибся. Впереди извивалась в танце знакомая фигура, однако неожиданно к паре цыган подошли двое стражников и, остановив представление, начали говорить с брюнетом. Капитан замедлился и недовольно уставился на стражу.  
«Чего они к ним пристали? — подумал Дафф. Он знал, что цыган в городе недолюбливали, но обычно их не трогали, пока не начинались беспорядки. — Эти ведь ничего не сделали!».  
Пока блондин подходил всё ближе и ближе, танцор обратил внимание на него и едва заметно ухмыльнулся. Маккагану показалось, что именно ему. Он не успел понять, как это произошло так быстро: уже знакомый мешочек с накопленным добром полетел в сторону его кудрявого напарника, и тот, поймав его, ринулся с места, прихватив свой инструмент. Одновременно с этим второй цыган прорвался между стражниками к Даффу и, схватив того за руку, побежал куда-то. Маккагана чуть не ухватили за подол его длинного камзола, но стражники были слишком медлительные — они не знали, за кем бежать, но через пару секунд сделали выбор в пользу пары оборванцев, потому что кудрявый уже где-то скрылся.

Двое парней уже бежали по одной из главных улиц, когда услышали сзади свист и приказ немедленно остановиться. Конечно, они не остановились. Им нужно было скрыться с этой дороги, она была широкой и прямой, здесь негде было спрятаться. Цыган резко свернул в небольшой переулок, всё ещё таща Даффа за собой за руку, а дальше начался настоящий лабиринт. Капитан бывал в этой части города, но его товарищ по несчастью петлял и путал стражу так, что со временем он перестал запоминать дорогу и просто позволил вести себя, сам не зная, почему, доверившись брюнету. Он явно знал город как свои пять пальцев, но и погоня не отставала. Они завернули в небольшую щель между зданиями, в конце которой была невысокая стена. Цыган с разбегу забрался на неё и помог Даффу — босиком это было сделать проще, чем в сапогах, в коих был пират. Оказавшись сверху и не удержав равновесие, оба упали с другой стороны стены, прямо на мешки с мукой в телеге — они остановились у здания пекарни. Дафф присел и тряхнул светлыми патлами, переводя дух и тяжело дыша. Он начал отряхивать муку с рукава камзола, когда услышал рядом тихий смех. Брюнет рядом тихо посмеивался, прикрыв рот ладонью и, глянув на Маккагана, в конец перестал смущаться и расхохотался в голос. Парень пару секунд недоумевающе смотрел на него, но и сам усмехнулся, а следом и подхватил веселье цыгана, рассмеявшись. Ситуация и вправду забавляла обоих, да и в конце концов, они спаслись.  
— Что ж, это было весело… и опасно, — брюнет слез с мешков и посмотрел на Даффа с задорной улыбкой. Юноша ещё не совсем отдышался от бега и был растрёпан, словно после своих плясок на площади. Маккаган чуть смущённо улыбнулся в ответ и, поправив бандану, удерживающую копну светлых взъерошенных волос, последовал за ним.  
— Это уж точно, — Дафф огляделся по сторонам. — Тебя твой дружок искать не будет?  
Цыган покачал головой.  
— Он побежит к нашим. А я сам потом доберусь, не маленький.  
— Тогда куда ты пойдёшь?  
— Пошатаюсь тут, потом там… — парень неопределённо повёл плечами и направился к проходу между зданиями. — Кстати, спасибо за то, что пробежался со мной, — небрежно кинул он, уже порядком отойдя от Маккагана и махнув ему рукой, даже не обернувшись. Тот, в свою очередь, решил не упускать такой шанс и поспешил за брюнетом.  
— Эй, стой! — выпалил пират, нагнав его и идя рядом. — Раз уж тебе идти некуда, может, выпьем за знакомство, а? Тут рядом таверна хорошая.  
— Мы ведь не знакомы, — танцор посмотрел на Даффа с любопытством, склонив голову набок, а затем усмехнулся, — но за выпивку — с радостью.  
— Дафф Маккаган, — улыбнулся блондин.  
— Иззи. Просто Иззи.

Они просидели в таверне до поздней ночи. Оба были лишь слегка хмельны и много говорили, особенно о своих проделках. Дафф рассказывал о своих путешествиях, Иззи — о жизни в городе, пока их не окликнул мужчина за стойкой. Заведение закрывалось, поэтому им надо было уходить.  
— Тебе куда идти? — Дафф отставил кружку и посмотрел на своего компаньона.  
— За городскую черту, — парень лениво потянулся и прикрыл глаза. В таверне было тепло и уютно, выходить в город сейчас не хотелось, хоть он и любил шататься по улицам в ночи.  
Капитан задумался над тем, чтобы предложить Иззи пойти с ним на его корабль, но понимал, что хоть и сорвиголова, парень был довольно-таки избирательный и может подумать, что тот хочет его ограбить или ещё что похуже.  
«Да и до нужной пристани далековато», — Маккаган чуть нахмурился — расставаться с обворожителем желания не было. Следом в голову пришла мысль о том, чтобы снять комнату на двоих в этой таверне на одну ночь. Немного пораскинув мозгами, он поделился ею с брюнетом.  
— А что, давай, — Иззи удивительно легко согласился, поднялся из-за стола и направился к владельцу, чтобы расспросить о свободных комнатах. Им не очень повезло — оставались комнаты только с двуспальными кроватями, но это и взгляд мужчины за стойкой нисколько их не смутили, поэтому, оплатив ночь проживания, парни поднялись на второй этаж. Комната с желтоватыми стенами была небольшой, в ней стояли одна кровать, пара тумб с подсвечниками с двух сторон, небольшой старый деревянный шкаф справа от двери. Это составляло всё убранство комнаты — они взяли самую дешёвую, но она была прибрана и выглядела ухоженной, что было редкостью. Каких-то особых видов за окном не было, но из него, если посмотреть немного вверх, можно было увидеть не скрытую крышами зданий полную луну, которая мягко освещала постель. Иззи тут же направился к шкафу и открыл его в поисках ценных вещей, которые могли случайно оставить предыдущие жильцы, но предмет мебели был пуст, поэтому он полез в прикроватную тумбочку.  
— Скажи… — Дафф смотрел на него, освещаемого лунным светом, едва собрав волю в кулак, чтобы заговорить. — Почему ты повёл меня за собой?  
— У стражников было плохое настроение. Если что, они бы следом и тебя сцапали. Ты ведь пират, — брюнет закрыл ящик и посмотрел на подходящего к нему Маккагана. — И ты не был особо против.  
— И ты так легко согласился остаться с пиратом ночью один на один? — они стояли друг напротив друга, почти вплотную. Маккаган еле дышал, рассматривая Иззи в подобном свете. Его кожа теперь казалась ещё белее, волосы чернее, а в глазах мелькали огни, как ему показалось, магии. Капитан всегда спасался из любых штормов и бурь вместе со своим кораблём, но сейчас тот медленно тонул, погружаясь всё глубже и глубже, утягивая блондина за собой, в пучину. В ней пропал не один человек, но Дафф не чувствовал тревоги или беспокойства — он наслаждался и ни в коем случае бы не сказал, что находится на предсмертном одре. Потому что он бы понял, если бы это было так.  
— Я тебя насквозь вижу. Ты ведь совершенно безобиден, — тихо рассмеялся цыган, смутив пирата и заставив покраснеть. Колдун, не иначе, потому что Маккаган тут же почувствовал себя, как ладони. Вкрадчивым шёпотом, брюнет продолжил. — А ещё я люблю опасности.  
Дафф улыбнулся. Он мягко обнял юношу за талию и склонил голову, нежно поцеловав Иззи. Его тут же погладили по плечам тёплые руки, и Маккаган прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как цыган отвечает, прижимаясь плотнее. Поцелуй был долгий, неторопливый, они будто пробовали губы друг друга на вкус, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением долгожданного спокойствия. Наконец, не было битв, погонь, шумных улиц, лишь они вдвоём в тишине. Блондин осторожно погладил Иззи по спине и мягко завалил на кровать.

Капитан с трепетом вспоминал их первую ночь. Не было громких стонов, резких движений. Они, будто заботясь о друг друге, старались не причинить боли, делали всё аккуратно и нежно, растягивая удовольствие. У Маккагана впервые зародилось внутри новое чувство — ему было так спокойно, словно он был дома.  
Слух уловил вдалеке едва заметную мелодию, и Дафф улыбнулся, едва не сорвавшись с места и не побежав. Впереди показалась уже знакомая фигура в магическом плясе. На голове цыгана теперь красовалась бандана, которую для удобства во время танцев подарил ему Дафф, а на лодыжке — тонкая золотая цепочка, призывно блестящая на солнце, которая замечательно смотрелась на ноге Иззи — тоже его подарок. Цыган тоже заметил своего возлюбленного и улыбнулся. Капитан знал, что теперь брюнет танцевал только для него, и вскоре он сможет прижать к себе это стройное подтянутое тело в их собственном, на этот раз страстном танце. Сегодня долгих прелюдий и мягкости не будет, не могут эти двое жить в постоянном спокойствии. Риск и опасности — это их удел, но парни знали, что теперь у них есть убежище, в котором они могут забыть о внешних угрозах и быть самими собой для друг друга.


End file.
